


Caged Butterflies and Birds

by 7dragons7



Category: Angelic Layer, CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, Clover (Manga), Magic Knight Rayearth, RG Veda, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Wish (Manga), X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: A/U, Attack on Titan AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, SNK AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels, demons, humans, and Gods were all caged behind walls created by two powerful magicians. Friends and enemies had to unite together despite their differences and previous wars to protect themselves. Otherwise they would be wiped out completely. </p><p>For a hundred years they lived in safety. </p><p>But one day... they all received a grim reminder that they were still at the mercy of the titans.</p><p>((Characters and relationships will be added as they are introduced))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_ On that day humanity remembered the dread that was a life under their rule. The humiliation of being caged like birds.  _

Chaos. Screaming. Crying. Those horrible sounds those monsters made. Cannon fire echoing off these walls.  _ _

Why did this happen? How...? 

She ran through the flood of people all of them going one way, she the other. Where was he? Where was the fool? 

"Clow!" she screamed over all the other voices as if hers would be heard more than another's. 

A sudden boom caused her to fall off her feet. She watched with wide scarlet eyes as pieces of wall fell on top of people around her. Had she been standing one of those rocks would have taken off her head. 

Her heart was racing. She couldn't get up. 

The titans were after the people trying to flee. 

Were they all going to die here? 

"My tricky witch, it's not safe here." A hand was held out to her and she looked up to see the very person she was searching for. 

"Clow!" she took his hand as he pulled her up. He was smiling despite all the chaos around them. "Let's go! On the boats... The wall is lost." 

"If I leave now many will die." 

She squeezed his hand tightly. "You have saved many when this all began. You made those walls..." 

"We made those walls. And now they are falling." 

"No more self sacrificing. Maru and Moro are waiting. Watanuki and Syaoran are waiting!" 

"I will not run and hide while people die." 

Yuuko ground her teeth together reaching out to tug on the leather straps of Clow's uniform. "Shut up and come with me. The wall is lost." 

"There are too many people. If we don't try and reclaim the wall where will all these people go? There isn't enough room. Or food. Nothing... Someone has to try." 

"Why you...? Why do you have to do it? You've done enough." 

"Because someone has to." he never stopped smiling once as they spoke. He reached out to cup her cheeks. "My tricky witch. I will leave the rest to you." 

Tears filled her scarlet eyes but they did not fall. It wasn't fair... Not fair at all... She slowly released her hold on the leather. "Clow... Do you remember when I granted wishes? When I made people happy?" 

His smile grew fond as she spoke. "How could I forget? The world is no longer so simple. A wish no matter how hard you think it will not come true these days." 

"Magic doesn't work on the titans. What will you do?" 

"What must be done to keep everyone a little safer." He placed a kiss upon her forehead before letting her go. Her own hands slid off the belts and she could only watch him walk away. The golden sun on the back of his black cloak fluttering behind him.

She would never see him again. 

Why did she have to stay behind? Why did he have to go? 

She took a step forward her hand reaching out to catch his cloak, to stop him. Her fingers just missing the fabric. "Clow..." He couldn't go... 

Clow!

She felt someone catch her and hold her back. "Let me go Kokuyo... Let me go with him." 

"There are people that need you here." the demon said to her. "He left you with things to do." 

Her fingers curl into a fist, the long nails biting into her skin. "Why is this happening?" she asked him. "Why did God do this to us?" Trapping humans and angels and demons here like this. Did he want them all dead so much? 

The former demon prince shakes his head. "I don't know. God doesn't say anything to anyone anymore. Maybe he's dead." 

"For his sake... I hope he is." Without batting an eye the former wish granting witch drew her blade from her gear and with the other hand she gathered her long dark hair together. "He has left everything to me at his own sacrifice. I will not let it be in vain." The blade sliced through her hair with ease. No resistance. Not for the swords that could cut down a titan. Cutting hair short is an old tradition from a land long since gone. It was for letting go of the past. For lost love... 

The dark strands fell from her hand and onto the ground, some are taken away by the strong breeze that passes them by. 

" Kokuyo!" 

Swiftly the demon snaps his feet together, raising to the salute, his fist at his heart. The other hand behind his back. "Yuuko." 

"Clow Reed is giving his life for us. I want every single one of these people on a boat and heading to the other side of the wall. Not a single person gets to die or we fail. Is that clear?" 

He shouts he understands and begins roaring orders around. People piling into boats one by one. If Clow cannot reclaim the wall then these people will die later rather than sooner. 

But she knows...they will fail later rather than sooner.... 

She glances back at gaping hole in the door. The titans can still be heard making a mess of the rest of the city. How many people were still trapped, dying? How many soldiers were losing their life back in there? 

The former witch fingers the ends of her much shorter hair. Tears do not fall. She will not permit them. He would not want her to shed a single one. Not for him. So she would not. 

"My Foolish Magician...." 

"My Tricky Witch," he murmurs catching a few dark hairs in his fingers as he walks further into the center of this city. The heads of these monsters peeking over the rooftops of homes. 

Clow walks through the city knowing that someone of his magical prowess would attract them. Magic does not harm them though. They are immune even to his own. Yuuko's wish granting had no affect. His spells did nothing but rebound. Truthfully there was nothing he could do. He was walking to his death. There was no way for him to reclaim the other wall. 

But he knew he could distract them. Everyone could get away if he played the sacrifice. 

He could already hear their loud and numerous footsteps causing the ground under his feet to rumble. He could see them approaching him out of the corner of his eye. 

A little longer. When they all gathered around him... 

"I wish for you to keep on living..." he said softly, bringing his staff out in front of him, his magic circle appearing at his feet. "But it comes at a price... I know..." He watches as a shadow of a titan overtakes him, his smile no longer present. "The butterfly must keep dreaming." 

_ A hundred years ago titans suddenly appeared nearly pushing all human like life on earth to extinction. They were immune to magic and impossibly difficult to kill from the ground.  _

_ Humanity was pushed to the edge and two magical beings created a wall. Three walls, to be exact, in which humanity could hide in and keep safe. It was too tall for any titan to scale. To thick and strong for any to break down.  _

_ And for a hundred years humanity remained safe behind the wall almost forgetting the threats behind the walls. Former enemies united within the walls because survival meant more than bitter arguments of the past. Demons and angels. Humans and Gods. All hid within the walls. Safe.  _

_Until the day humanity received a grim reminder...._

She stood at the stern of the boot, leaning over as far as she could, her fingers gripping the wooden rail, hoping still that he'd come back and return to her. 

No tears... 

There was work to do. 

It was up to her now. 

The butterfly had to keep dreaming... 


	2. A Grim Reminder

_ Hours before the incident  _

"Kaaaaaaaaamui~" 

"Not so loud Hokuto." the dark haired boy similar in every way to the girl beside him whispered. 

"It's almost time for dinner we have to get Kamui-chan. Grandmother will be expecting us." 

"There is no need to yell though, we know where he is." 

As the male twin suspected Kamui was lounging outside by a tree close to the wall. Birds hopped and fluttered about on him but he payed them no mind as their wings batted his face from time to time. It was as if he didn't even know they were there. 

Hokuto hurried over, dragging Subaru along. "Kamui! You haven't collected any firewood!" she scolded noting the empty carrier. 

"Are you okay, Kamui?" Subaru questioned, kneeling beside the other. "Are you feeling sick?" 

Violet eyes peeked up at Subaru but slowly the boy shook his head. "No... I'm not sick. Just thinking." 

"Well there is your problem~ Oh ho ho ho ho~" The young girl laughed. 

Kamui growled a bit in defense and Subaru only sighed. "It's going to get dark. We should get going." 

As the boys stood Hokuto pushed her way between the two and took their hands. "Come on. Let's go home~" 

They walked through the small bustling town together, Hokuto chatting away about one thing or another but at the first decent pause in her words Subaru leaned forward looking past his sister to the other boy. "Did you have any interesting dreams while you snoozing by the tree, Kamui?" 

The other boy shook his head. "I can't remember anything," He admitted. 

Subaru smiled sadly. "Ah.You usually can't. It'd be interesting if you could. I'd really like to know what you're dreaming about. Grandmother says I should work on my spells and everything and dreams play a part in it." 

"Pffft." Hokuto snorted. "What's the point? It's not as if your spells will work on the titans..." 

"No..." admitted Subaru. "But I'm told that they're working on ways of putting magic in the blades. Maybe the titans are weak to them on the inside. And it's important not to forget our magic powers... One day we'll be able to use them again. Clow Reed and Yuuko Ichihara are still some of the greatest magic users that ever were and still are! We can't forget our magic passed on from our families... it's who we are. We've lost so much. Let's not lose that."

Kami's brow furrowed at this. "What's having magic like?"

Subaru blinked looking away for a moment. "Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Hokuto let out a laugh. "Don't worry Kamui. I can't use magic either. Well. Not really. It's basically nothing compared to Subaru. He got it all!"

"Still..." Kamui said with a sigh. "It's be nice to know something. To have something to hold onto of my family. I don't even know if my mom or dad could use magic..." 

"Magic is overrated anyway." another voice chimed in on their conversation. "Don't sweat it, Kamui~" 

All three turned around to see a young teenager. He'd been here for a year or so now since graduating the training program. 

"Fuuma." Hokuto said with a sigh, pushing the two boys behind her so she could protect them and stop them, well Kamui, from punching the elder in the face. 

The soldier pulled down his tinted glasses some and gave her a wink. "Hokuto-chan~" 

"Magic is still important! We should never forget such things!" Subaru defended, attempting to push past Hokuto's arm. 

"What good is magic going to do us?" Fuuma said leaning against a crate. "We'd be better off forgeting it and growing wings and blades for hands... Perhaps develop toxic blood so titans can't eat us. Either way... magic won't do any of us any good anymore. Clow and Ichihara... Higher ups with power. Their magic isn't winning us wars. Only their minds and skills with blades. Don't you think they'd trade every drop of magic in them to kill the titans? Wishes and magic... that's a world long since forgotten by most." 

"That's not true!" Subaru cried out, clutching Hokuto's arm. "Their magic is everything! It's still everything!" 

"Do you like picking on kids, Fuuma?" Hokuto questioned, raising a brow at him. "Yuuko Ichihara is the witch who grants wishes. Clow Reed is the greatest magician there ever is. Together they built the walls that protect us to this day. And do you know who Subaru and I are? We're of the Sumeragi clan and Subaru will be the thirteenth head of our family. We've been protecting other families with our magic. We still do it. Defeating spirits and ghosts that are as real as the titans and all the more prominent since the almost extinction of humanity. Who are you Fuuma Monou? Some back alley thug pretending to be a soldier as he sits on the walls and pisses his life away? Get real. Just because you're nothing special doesn't mean you can make anyone feel bad about it." 

Fuuma placed his hand to his heart, pouting just slightly. "And what of Kamui? He's nothing special either." 

"Kamui is special!" Subaru defended. "There is magic within him... he just hasn't tapped it yet. I can sense it." Emerald eyes lowered for a moment before looking back up at the elder boy. "And there is magic in you too Fuuma... You and Kamui have the power of dragons. Don't lose sight of it just because no one is left to teach you about it." 

Fuuma stared at the younger three for a moment before a fit of laughter took him. 

Subaru sighed dejectedly, tugging on Hokuto's sleeve. "Come on... let's go." 

Hokuto stuck her tongue out at Fuuma and led the boys away. 

"Subaru..." Kamui began, leaning past Hokuto as Subaru had done. "When you're old enough are you going to join the Scouting Legion?" 

Hokuto's jade eyes quickly look over at Subaru's waiting for an answer as well. 

"Ah. I don't know..." he admitted avoiding both their gazes. "I don't think Grandmother would like it much. My skills would probably be better here in all the towns. Fuuma was right. Magic doesn't work against the titans. I wouldn't be very good against them. What about you Kamui?" 

"I want a purpose. I want to protect the people who mean the most to me." 

Subaru smiled brightly at this. "It's dangerous... just be safe. But do what makes you happy." 

Loud bells interrupt their conversation. It was a signal that the gate was opening. And that could only mean... 

"The Scouting Legion!" they all said in unison. At once they released each other's hands and bolted to the main road to get a look at the men who fought so hard for them.

"I can't see," grumbled Kamui jumping up and down in hopes to see over the other people's heads. 

"Up here! Hurry!" Hokuto instructed, climbed on top of a large crate, offering her hand to help Subaru and Kamui up. Bunching together and standing on their toes they were just able to see over the tops of people's heads. 

"Less and less come home each day." the people muttered.

"Waste of tax payer money," another said. 

Kamui ground his teeth together at their words. 

But the people who returned truly didn't look like the heroes of their era. They looked defeated. Ragged. Bloody and wounded. 

"There!" Subaru pointed. "The inverted pentagrams!" 

Hokuto put her hands to her lips, oooohing softly. "The Sakurazukamori...." 

Kamui looked at them both curiously. "Sakurazukamori?" 

Subaru smiled at his friend. "In the past the Sakurazukamori have been the enemies of our clan. They're symbol is the direct opposite of ours. But because of humanities situation there isn't any room for that. The clan leader right now is that woman there. So that must be her son. Just out of the training program."

"The situation humanity is in is terrible..." Hokuto said softly. "But... it's nice to not have enemies anymore. The assassins of the night are on our side now." 

Subaru nodded. He'd like to be friends with the young Sakurazuka... He watched with intrigued emerald eyes, jumping in surprise when bright golden ones met them. And despite how ragged the entire scouting team was the young boy smiled at him. 

Sakurazukamori... The former enemy of his clan. Perhaps one day they could work together and save humanity. 

"Someone~ has~ a~ crush~" Hokuto sang, making kissing noises in Subaru's ear.

Subaru flushed at her words feeling horribly embarrassed."How can that be!? I only just looked at him!" the other twin defended jumping off the box. 

"Love at first sight~" She continued to goad. "Right Kamui~?" 

"Leave him alone." the other boy said with a growl, following Subaru. 

She sighed feeling this clever material was being wasted and she followed the two boys back home. 

They'd gotten off track running all the way to the main road but it had been worth it. It was nearing dusk by the time they reached their simple but comfortable home. Subaru paused at the sight of their house feeling the two run into his back at his sudden halt.

"Subaru wha-" 

Two black stallions were tied to a post outside. The blankets under the saddles showed symbols they'd just seen. Sakurazukamori. 

Subaru not wasting another moment bolted into his home, accidentally slamming the wooden door against the wall as he did. 

"Subaru!" he winced as his grandmother scolded him. "We have  company! Don't act like a wild boar." 

"Sorry! Sorry!" he bowed low, feeling his cheeks heat up again. "I didn't mean it." He inhaled sharply as he felt Hokuto's foot on his backside and push, knocking him over and onto the floor. 

"Stop being an airhead Subaru." said Hokuto with a sigh before smiling brightly she hopped over to the Sakurazukas. "I'm Hokuto!  My twin, Subaru, is on the floor." 

"Subaru~?" the young man said. "He's awfully cute." 

Subaru peeked up not sure if he just wanted to stay and be embarrassed on the floor and caught sight of those matching golden eyes. Gleaming and... _deadly_. 

To be expected. They were a clan of assassins. They were killers in the past. They were killers now. The Scouting Legions best. 

"Setsuka-san." his grandmother began. "This is Hokuto and Subaru, they are my late daughter's twins. And the other one is Kamui. We took him in when his mother was killed in a tragic house fire." 

"Poor thing." the woman said looking over the young boy. "He'll be alright. He's strong. So are the twins." she brushed her long dark hair behind her shoulder, her golden eyes falling on her own child. "Children, this is my son, Seishirou. Fresh from the training grounds and onto the lands beyond the wall. While the mission was disastrous my son did quite well." She smiled fondly at her boy, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek, he simply smiled at her touch. Neither leaning into it nor moving away. 

"Well the Sakurzukamori have always excelled in killing. A hundred years would hardly stop you from doing what you do best." 

Setsuka placed a hand to her lips as she laughed, it held an icy feel to it despite being so light and melody like. "Fair enough. I wonder... should humanity ever win this battle will the Sumeragi and Sakurazukamori remain friends?" 

"I suppose that depends on the current heads at the time.Maybe when another five hundred years pass we'll forget we were even enemies." The elder Sumeragi stated. 

"Ah. True, what do you think, Seishirou?" 

Seishirou let out a soft laugh. "Hmm. Who knows..."  He took a few steps towards Subaru who was finally picking himself off the floor. "Will you join the survey team when you come of age, Subaru-kun?" 

"He will not," the elder woman swiftly answered swiftly. "The Sumeragi help the people behind the wall. That is our job. We are not killers nor will we ever be." 

"Oooh." Setsuka said her eyes narrowing some. "We've overstayed our welcome, Seishirou." she began to step forward, Subaru backing away from her as she passed. "We did not mean to ruffle your ancient feathers, Sumeragi-san. But we'll be returning back to the inner walls. Perhaps we'll speak soon. You never know if you'll return when you go out beyond the walls." She smiled kindly and stepped out of the room. Seishirou lingering only a moment before bowing politely. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sumeragi-san. I hope to see you again." And with that the young man departed from their home. 

Subaru brushed himself off and glanced at his grandmother nervously. "So... if I wanted to join the Scouting Legion you wouldn't let me?" 

"I wouldn't. Your place is here. Tradition is important. It's all we have. And your powers have purpose still. Use it to help people. Don't throw your life away. That young man that was in here? In weeks he'll be dead. I do not want that to be your fate." 

Subaru tugged at the end of his sleeves, knowing deep in his heart that is what he had to do. Family tradition... it was important. All the same he felt tears fill his eyes and he could only walk out of the home so no one would see them fall. 

An odd smell hit his senses as he stepped out. Smoke? But not the bad kind of fire smoke. Like. 

He glanced to his right seeing one of the black stallions still tied to the post but more importantly... 

"Seishirou-san you smoke!?" 

His voice seemed to have spooked the other as he quickly dropped the cigarette and stomped it out, blowing the smoke he'd just inhaled out. "Occasionally." he muttered. "Mother doesn't like it." 

"Well, it is bad for your health." Subaru stepped forward lacing his fingers behind his back. "Don't you need strong healthy lungs to fight titans?"

The Sakurazukamori knelt down before the young boy. "I suppose that's true. It's a bad habit, I know."

"It's okay to have a few bad habits." Subaru said with a bright smile. "You do so much.for humanity. You can have a cigarette now and then. I won't tell anyone."  

Seishirou canted his head to the side slightly at Subaru's words, offering a slight smile at them. "Subaru-kun, do you want to join the scouting legion?" 

The boy's smile faded and he looked back at the ground. "Well. I'm not sure. Grandmother says I shouldn't. And she is right." 

"In such a small cage these wall provide us there is so little room to fly. What few dreams we can have, we should follow. Don't you think so too, Subuaru-kun?" 

Emerald eyes met golden ones once more. "Was it your dream to join the Scouting Legion, Seishirou-san?"

The elder boy shook his head. "This is just what my family does. We kill. And if we can't kill the little of mankind that's left we'll kill what's causing our extinction. Perhaps when it's all over we'll go back to doing what we used to. It all depends on the future and what it holds." 

The younger's brow furrowed and he nodded an idea coming to him. "I would like the Sumeragis and Sakurazukamoris to continue being allies when the titans are defeated." Subaru declared his little hands curling into fists. "That is my dream!" 

Seishirou smiled at the words, golden eyes watching the young boy carefully. "Would you like to make a bet with me, Subaru-kun?" 

"A bet...?" 

"Mhm. In the Scouting Legion we are destined to die. Our survival rate is very poor. So. If you and I should ever meet again. I will do what I can, to make that dream of yours come true." 

Subaru's eyes widened in surprise. "R-Really?" 

"Of course." He reached out to take one of Subaru's hands, uncurling it from the tight first it was in. On the back he traced an upside down star pattern. Leaving a faint mark with his own magic. "In the past... We used this to target our prey. If you hold these marks, the Sakurazukamori will find you again. So no matter how many years may pass us by... No matter how much time changes us. I will be able to find you." 

"You said... a bet though. What's the bet?" 

"I don't believe it can be done." Seishirou admitted. "I believe that fate will always be against us. The Sumeragis and Sakurazukamoris are always meant to be enemies. Your heart is the direct inverse of mine. Good and evil. Purity and darkness. That is the difference between you and I." 

"You're not evil!" Subaru proclaimed. "You fight to protect humanity! You fight the titans. Someone like you can't be that bad... People can change... You're part of the Scouting Legion. Seishirou-san, you're a hero."  

Subaru realized his words seemed to have shocked the other man. There was such a look of disbelief in those golden eyes. He hadn't meant to offend... he was just being honest. He fumbled with his words for a moment trying to offer an apology. 

"You're very cute, Subaru-kun." he said softly, ruffling the dark hair. "But I must be going. I've been away from the rest of the group for too long. I'm needed back in the inner walls." Slowly he stood turning away from Subaru so he could get back on his horse., The red inverted pentagram on the back of his cloak, mirroring the one on Subaru's hand now. "I think we'll meet again, Subaru-kun. Fly while you can, wherever you can. And should you and I ever meet again. Win the bet and prove that our fate is not destined to be enemies." 

Seishirou snapped the reins of his horse sending the black beauty galloping down the road and Subaru could only watch him ride away. Starstruck wasn't the right way to out how he was feeling. But it was something. Deep down in his center. 

"Subaru?" 

The male twin turned to look at Kamui who was peeking out of the house. "Are you okay?" 

The other boy smiled brightly. "Yep!" 

Kamui face broke into a small smile. "Do you want to come visit Kotori with me?" 

Subaru nodded eagerly as Kamui stepped out of the house. "Since Fuuma is on guard duty you figure you'll go visit her?" 

The other boy nodded. "I don't know how a girl like her has a brother like him." he admitted. "But she only has good things to say about him. Who knows what he's really like." 

Subaru hummed. "He's probably putting on a tough guy act for the other soldiers. Picking on the kids and stuff. Protecting the wall. And all that." 

"Maybe... I'm glad he's not a jerk to her." 

As the two boys walked they heard a familiar and unpleasant ruckus. Quickly and without hesitation they broke into a sprint. 

"Being the brat of some old magicians doesn't make you special, kid."  

"Leave him alone!" Subaru shouted earning the attention of the bullies. Kamui standing beside him curled his hands into fists and raised them. 

"What are you two going to do about it." 

"Subaru! Kamui don't!" The other boy said clutching something tightly to his chest. 

"He's right..." Kamui admitted. "Don't use your magic to hurt anyone..."   


Subaru's gaze fell. "I can make a barrier around us at lest." He placed his hands together. "What's the point of my magic if I can't even protect anyone?" 

"OH HOHOHOHOHO~" 

The shrill laugh echoed through the narrow alleyway. "You're not thinking of laying a hand on my brothers are you?" Kamui and Subaru glanced behind them seeing Hokuto, hands on her hips and ready to destroy. "And if you turn back around and lay another hand on my friend over there... Well. You'll be wishing you'd had a titan's death." 

The boys made a soft noise as if they wanted to argue before bolting. 

Subaru let out a sigh of relief and Kamui looked rather irritated about it all. The boy they'd rescued walked up to them offering a smile. "Thank you, Hokuto-chan... Subaru-kun and Kamui-kun too."

The female twin waved her hand "Wata-kun, there is nothing to thank. How do you get yourself into these situations though, hm?" 

The boy adjusted his glasses. "I suppose I should stick closer to Syaoran... I'm surprised their so bold considering who I live with." 

"I can't believe they'd do that to you when Yuuko-san and Clow-san are in the city right now." Subaru said sadly. 

"They're not home often. I try not to cause too much trouble when they are." His violet eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah! But. Look what Clow gave me." He held out his hands and showing off a tiny key, beaming proudly at his gift. "He said one day it would serve a purpose." 

All three leaned in to look better. "It's so tiny. Does it open anything?" Hokuto asked. "It's more like a charm."  

"Ah. He said it did. But he wouldn't tell me what. He said Yuuko-san would tell me in time."

"The usual response, hm?" Hokuto laughed. "Goodness. Some day Yuuko-san is going to lay it all on you. Hahaha~!" 

Watanuki smiled at her words. "Someday..." his brow furrowed though. "He seemed sad when he gave me this. Like he knew something..." 

"Clow seems like he knows everything. He isn't a dreamseer is he?" 

Watanuki shook his head. "No. I don't think so. But maybe there are different kinds of seeing. Yuuko-san is like that too. But it's not as if the dreemseers can see the titans. Otherwise nothing would have happened. Or we could have at least prevented it a bit better those hundred years ago. No magic of any kind, not even seeing works on them." 

"I suppose any ominous presence is a titan... but if that's all you know it doesn't do much good." Hokuto sighed sadly. "And Wata-kun... you don't have to call them Yuuko-san and Clow-san in front of us. We know you're their kid." 

"Force of habit."he muttered softly, pushing up his glasses. "I have to be careful especially in front of them. I think it'd break mom's heart if I called her Yuuko-san... Dad said she's always wanted a family... The fact she can't be with us every day is hard for her... If I stop calling her mom." 

Hokuto curled Watanuki's fingers over the key. "Don't worry... She'll always love you. Maybe one day you can move to the inner city. That way she'll always be close." 

"Dad likes it here for some reason. Close as one can be to the outside...  and-" 

A thundering boom shook the ground under their feet. 

"What was that?" demanded Kamui looking around. 

"Let's take a look!" Hokuto suggested fear and excitement gleaming in her eyes. 

The four children ran quickly together, following the gathering towns people. Everyone was looking at the wall. Thick smoke was creeping up and a face could be seen. 

"Impossible." whispered Watanuki. 

"Titan...?" Hokuto hissed placing a hand over her mouth. 

But one so big? It was impossible. No titan was big enough to look over the wall that Clow and Yuuko had made. 

It couldn't be anything but a titan... even if it's face wasn't clear through the smoke... 

And then another boom shook the very world they lived on. Suddenly rocks were falling from the sky in danger of falling upon them. 

"SUBARU!" cried Hokuto pulling the other two boys close together. 

Without wasting anytime Subaru clapped his hands together creating a kekai in the form of a star just barely managing to get it going before the rocks fell, hitting his barrier and then falling to the ground in front of them. 

"What was that... what happened?" Watanuki whispered watching the people around him, fear etched into their faces not certain what had just happened but fearing the worst. 

"The titan kicked in the wall." Hokuto answered taking a step back. "Run... we have to run..." 

And sure enough the head of what could only be a titan peeked over the rooftops of the city. 

"RUN!" she screamed again grabbing Suaru and Kamui's hand and pulling them along, Watanuki following behind. 

"Wait! Kotori! I have to go get Kotori!" Kamui cried pulling free. "Go on without me! I'll meet you by the boats. I promise!" 

"Kamui!" Subaru shouted. 

"Let him go." Hokuto advised. "Fuuma is on guard duty. There is no one to protect her. We have to go get grandma. Wata-kun..." 

"I'll go find Syaoran and we'll grab Maru and Moro and see if we can find mom and dad. Please... please be safe you two." 

"You too." Subaru whispered and they all parted each running to a different part of a town quickly falling into absolute chaos. 

"Almost there..." panted Hokuto, gripping Subaru's hand tightly. "We're almost there." 

Subaru chanted those words deep within him over and over. Almost there. Until they saw the house and... 

"No..." he whimpered. "Grandma!" 

He ripped himself away from Hokuto and ran to the ruins of their home completely crushed by one of those falling rocks from the wall. "Grandma!" he screamed pushing some of the debris away. 

"Subaru no!" Hokuto hurried over to him, attempting to pull him away. "Titans are coming. We have to go... Grandma... Grandma is gone..." tears filled the female twin's eyes daring to spill over as Subaru's were. 

She continued her attempt in tugging him away, something catching the corner of her eye. "S-Subaru..." 

A titan was slowly making it's way over to them. 

They were going to die... 

"Subaru. Please..." she begged softly. "Kamui is waiting for us. We have to go." 

She jumped as a figure landed beside her and crouched to her level. "Are you okay?" 

"F-Fuuma!" 

"What are you doing here still? Why aren't you evacuating the city?" 

"Subaru wants to save Grandma... but..." 

Golden eyes glanced at the mess of their once comfortable home and then to the titan. He swore softly and scooped up Subaru in his arms tossing him over his shoulder. "I have to go get Kotori." he informed Hokuto as they began to run. 

The female twin shook her head. "Kamui went after her the moment it happened! As long as your house is still standing Kamui and Kotori should be safe!" 

He cursed again, debating taking their word for it. "You better be right..." 

"I am! Kamui won't let anything happen to her." 

Subaru clung tightly to the back of Fuuma's uniform, tears falling down his round cheeks. He watched with sad eyes as the titans swarmed the city picking up people he knew personally or just by sight and devoured them. Their screams echoed in his ears. 

Why was this happening to them? 

"Fuuma!" 

Subaru snapped out of his daze noting they were by the river. The ships that would take them deeper into the walls. He was put on his feet and almost promptly collapsed, but Hokuto's steady hands kept him up. 

"Kotori!" Fuuma knelt to the ground collecting the young blonde in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe..." 

"Kamui kept me safe! Just like he always promised!" 

"Kamui..." Fuuma muttered, his gaze drifting to the dark haired boy approaching them. 

"You saved my sister... So long as you keep Kotori safe. I'll keep you safe." Fuuma stood to his full height, running a hand through Kamui's dark locks. 

Kamui looked up surprised. "R-really?" 

"It'll be our promise... But I have to go back and help more people escape... I leave Kotori in your hands. Keep her safe. Please." 

Kamui nodded, reaching for the young blonde's hand. "Of course." 

"Hokuto-chan! Subaru-kun!" 

"Watanuki!" Hokuto turned to great more of their friends that had made it. "You're okay." 

"Talk on the boats." A stern voice interjected. They looked up at the tall and beautiful Yuuko. The Space Time Witch. Granter of Wishes. Untouched by time it seemed. Her long dark hair swayed in the light breezes as she scoured the crowds. Her scarlet eyes seeking out someone. Finally she looked down at them. "All of you on the boats. Stay together. Take care of each other. Syaoran is on the boat with Maru and Moro already... Subaru, Hokuto... where is your grandmother?She'll look after all of you. Clow and I probably will be called away into the main city for some time so-" she stopped seeing the looks on their faces. Realization coming quickly to her. All these children... alone. No parents. Not one of these young ones had anyone to look after them. "So...  stay together. Always. Look after one another. Take care of each other...Just for a little while. Until the wall can be taken back." 

"Mother..." Watanuki began sadly. "Where is father?" 

"You know how he is... I'll find him and bring him home." She brought the young boy into her arms. "Be safe, Watanuki... I want you to live your life happily. No matter what happens. Live." 

Subaru looked up at her sadly. "It's impossible... It's impossible for everyone in this world to be happy." 

"Happiness comes at a price.  One that humanity is paying for every day. Now go. All of you. Onto the boats. Fuuma." she looked up at him, still holding onto Watanuki tightly. "Don't linger... Your sister is going to need you. Make sure as many soldiers get away safely. A retreat is not always a bad thing." 

He snapped into a salute, fist firmly at his heart. "Of course.." 

She slowly released Watanuki, pushing him gently towards the others. And she rose to a stand. 

They watched for a moment as she disappeared into the crowds, seeking out her magician companion. The other who made these walls possible. 

How sad she must be to seem them crumbling now...  

They held onto each other as they got onto the boat. People crying and panicking all around them. Syaoran met up with them holding the hands of Maru and Moro tightly and they huddled together watching the happenings on the ground. Watching a Titan bust through the gate officially allowing other Titans to enter past the first wall. Allowing all other titans to eventually raid other cities as well.  

"I'm going to do it..." whispered Subaru softly watching the chaos and destruction still. "I'm going to join the Survey Team..." 

"Subaru." Hokuto sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "Grandma wouldn't like it..." 

"How can I not after what just happened here? How can I sit back and do nothing?"

"Sumeragis don't do nothing... We're important inside the wall." she reminded her twin. 

"Soon there won't be any walls left!" 

Syaoran nodded. "He's right. I'll join too. We'll go into training together." 

A faint smile graced Kamui's face. "Yeah. Me too. Once we're old enough." 

"And what about Kotori and Maru and Moro? Whose going to take care of them?" The three remaining girls glanced at Hotoko. "We don't know if-" she cut herself off. "Fuuma has duties he'll be required to attend to. Are you going to leave Kotori on her own all day Kamui?" 

The young blonde shook her head. "By the time you're old enough to join I'll be able to take care of myself. I'll wait for all the brave soldiers to return. Big brother, Kamui-kun, everyone. Maru-chan and Moro-chan can stay with me. We'll take care of each other." 

The pink and blue haired twins laced their fingers together. "Each other~ Each other~" 

"That just leaves Wata-kun and myself then, hm?" questioned Hokuto. "Well. Where Subaru goes. I go. Even if it's to our death." 

Watanuki swallowed thickly before nodding. "I'll go too. I don't want to be left behind. But... I don't know if I'll join the scouting legion..." 

Subaru nodded, offering a smile despite everything. "We'll stick together then. And part ways only when the time comes." 

Syaoran nodded. "It's a promise!" 

"Pinky promise it." Kotori insisted holding out her own little finger offering it to everyone else. "That way the promise can't be broken." 

Kamui nodded enthused with the idea and linked his with her. 

"Mom says not to make pinky promises," muttered Watanuki offering his little finger to the pile followed by the Maru and Moro. Subaru smiled brightly offering his hand as well but Hokuto grabbed him by the wrist before he could reach the others. 

"Subaru... what is on your hand?" 

Blinking in confusion he looked at the faint mark of the Sakurazukamori. "Seishirou-san gave them to me..." he admitted with a fond smile. "So he can find me again." 

"You let a Sakurazukamori mark you?" questioned Watanuki with wide eyes. "Why?" 

"Ah? I don't see the problem. He said that they're not used to mark who they kill anymore.... I-" 

"Subaru-kun. No one who is marked by the Sakurazukamoris get to live. Human, titan, animal. Do you think it matters to them? You don't think the moment their own skins are saved they won't go right back to killing humans?" 

The young male twin looked down sadly, disappointed by the way his friends were acting. "I believe... that if we keep distrusting each other... Titans or not, we won't live long. Whatever they've done in the past... and whatever they may do in the future, they're risking their lives protecting humanity. And Seishirou-san has never taken a human life. I don't think he ever will." 

Watanuki let out a sigh not willing to argue and upset his friend. 

"I think you're right, Su-kun." Kotori said with a happy smile. "I believe in the sakura man too!" 

Subaru smiled wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. 

"I do too, Subaru," Hokuto whispered softly as she leaned against him. "If you believe in him, so can I."  

Subaru sighed happily, resting his head against hers. 

He did... he really did. 

He wasn't quite sure what their bet was. To be friends at the end of it all? But what did the winner get? And the loser? It was all rather confusing to the point where he wasn't even sure if there was an actual bet taking place. 

Subaru closed his eyes, pushing past the events of the day. The horrible awful deaths and his home destroyed. He'd cling to happier memories. Of the young man who smelled of cigarettes and sakura petals. Remembering the roughness of his fingertips as they traced the back of his hands. The shimmer of his golden eyes and the smoothness of his voice. 

One day. They would meet again. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was chaotic once the boats landed and they all piled out. It wasn't just their town it was all the towns in Maria slowly filtering into the second wall. There were too many people and too little of everything. Food, shelter, anything and everything. And those without parents to help them and take care of them suffered the brunt of it. 

"Where's your mom, Wata-kun?" Hokuto asked, as they took shelter in a small alley way, trying to share the food they managed to obtain. 

"In Sina... if she was able, I know she'd come for all of us." Watanuki informed them all, though it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as well. 

Kotori had been almost inconsolable as Fuuma hadn't been seen since the attack on the town. It was a terrible situation for them all to be in. 

"The situation might get better," Syaoran said, he smiled just slightly. "I heard some Military Police talking. The higher ups are trying to gather a military from all these leftover people and everything and send them out to fight the Titans and get back the wall. They'll send the Scouting Legion with them and with all that manpower, they should get the wall back." 

Hokuto's brow furrowed at this information, something about it didn't sound right to her. "They'll equip every single person from Wall Maria?" 

"I think so... how could you not? You'd just be sending people out to the slaughter if you didn't." 

* * *

"This is an outrage." The former Space Time Witch snapped, slamming her fist on the table. "Taishakuten-ou, how can you think something like that will work? Clow would never allow it!" 

"But Clow is not here and Rose is filled to the brim. There needs to be a way to get rid of this problem. So many crammed together in one space will cause food shortages, diseases and then will come rape and murder and pure chaos. I do not wish to see it. So send them all out. Best case... they succeed. Worst case, they all die. And is there anything to truly fear? The Scouting Legion will be there, will they not? Are they not the best of the best in these kinds of situations? Surely they will be able to protect all these people." 

Yuuko looked back towards said group keeping silent for the most part. They of course didn't approve of this either but there wasn't much they could say in argument. As terrible as it was there was a point. All those people in one place... what good could come from that? 

"Taishakuten-ou..." Setsuka, the head of the Sakurazukamori clan stepped forward and offered the former God a kind smile. "I do not disagree with this plan. But there is a great deal you don't seem to know about the Titans. So many people in a single group will draw more titans. More than we could ever handle. And there isn't enough gear or weapons by a long shot to equip everyone. It's suicide for all involved. You put the lives of the Survey Legion at risk and we are the only true chance of reclaiming the wall. If everyone could hold out for a little while and allow us to-"

"We don't have a little while." A woman said, leaning forward to pear at the Sakurazukamori. "This must be done at once. If you die, if your whole legion dies, so be it. There will always be more soldiers. And you all don't accomplish much in the end anyway."

"You talk too much, Kanoe," Setsuka nearly hissed. "How is it you're sitting up there anyway?"

"All dreamseers are allowed a place in this counsel."

"What good are dreamseers that cannot see?"  

"Enough!" Warned Yuuko, causing both women to draw back. "I plead with this counsel to reconsider. Think of all the lives that will be lost, the families destroyed... they can be saved if this is done reasonably. There is no need for such rash actions. Think about what Clow would say and do. Please... just because he is gone doesn't not mean we should allow ourselves to descend into chaos." 

* * *

Subaru blinked awake hearing a rather large amount of ruckus for so early in the morning. He rubbed at his eyes noting that the sky was rather grey as the sun hadn't really poked out yet. Carefully the young boy moved around his sleeping friends and made his way towards the noise. To his surprise it was a long trail of people, their footsteps making a great deal of noise along with the wailing of wives, children and other family members as they watched those that they held dear leave the city. Syaoran had been right... they were sending people to reclaim the wall. But these people didn't look armed like the actual soldiers. They had shovels and pitchforks. Some... some had nothing at all. 

Subaru felt concern rise in his chest knowing deep in his heart that nothing good would come from this. 

There! Emerald eyes lit up and he pushed his way through the crowd to speak with the familiar face on the black stallion. "Seishirou-san!" he called out. 

Golden hues blinked in surprise at the sight of the young boy. "Subaru-kun... you're alive. You made it out!" 

The boy nodded reaching up to tug on the other's pant's leg. "Seishirou-san... I have a terrible feeling about this. Please don't go. This is... Everyone. Everyone here is going to die." 

Seishirou parted his lips to speak before closing them and glancing around. Not finding anyone that would interrupt this conversation he simply stopped his horse so Subaru didn't have to jog to try and speak to him. "You're right Subaru-kun. Many here will die. Maybe all of us. But that is the will of those that run our small existences." Golden hues looked over Subaru's dirty form, making note that the Grandmother was probably not alive anymore. That attack had taken so many lives... Surely the Sumeragi would never have allowed Subaru to be so dirty. "The end is approaching... and we will not succeed here. Not today. Not like this. But I do not think it is hopeless." He offered Subaru a kind smile. "You need not fear for my life Subaru. I will not allow myself to be slain under these conditions. But I do fear for yours. I will give you this advice seeing as you look very much alone in this world. "Join the military when you can. Forget what your Grandmother told you. If you want to truly help then that is what you must do. We are going to lose numerous amounts of soldiers on this assault and it will take years of new recruits to fill in the gaps. It's through the Survey Corps that the old lands restored and new ones recovered. That is where the biggest difference will be made. But if no one joins and no faith is given in this cause... then there is no hope." 

"Seishirou-san... if I can, I'll join." Subaru had no one stopping him and he's already agreed with his friends on the boat that this is what they'd do. He was going to join this legion and help the Sakurazukamoris make a difference. "In three years. In three years I'll be old enough and I'll come help you." 

"Three years..." Seishirou mused, looking on ahead. "Let's meet again then. And start the bet~" 

"Don't die out there. Everyone is at risk of losing their lives but please don't..." 

Seishirou offered another one of his bright smiles. "I don't intend to. Let's meet again, Subaru-kun." The Sakurazukamori snapped the reigns of his horse and had it hurry ahead to return to his place, leaving Subaru behind. 

The young boy honestly didn't know anything about fighting Titans out there but he believed that the other would be okay. Mostly because Seishirou said he would be. 

* * *

After the people headed out Yuuko returned to Rose to gather up all the lost children. She scooped up Watanuki, Syaoran, Maru and Moro in her arms and held them close. "My children... I've been so worried about you. I'm sorry... I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you." 

"It's okay." Watanuki said, clutching her just as tight. "Where is Dad?" 

"Come on Subaru, Kamui..." Hokuto tugged the two boys along. "We need to give them all some privacy." 

There was something about death that they all somehow understood so clearly now. If Clow was still alive, he'd have come sooner. Or Yuuko would have. Those people wouldn't have marched out. Those two would have done something. It was only Yuuko and if the situation around them wasn't clear enough Hokuto noticed something else. She had cut her hair. An old tradition from their old land, something their grandmother had told them about and something they'd read in stories as well. 

Clow was gone. And that was a rather terrifying thought. 

Kotori followed after the three, taking Kamui's hand and rubbing at her eyes. "Will Yuuko-san take us all in?" she asked softly. 

Hokuto knew that the Witch would never leave them all out here but it wouldn't be easy... Food was short for everyone even for Yuuko herself. And feeding four more mouths and finding space for them all would be a burden on her, especially when she was suffering as much as she was. Silently she had to bear the weight of her loss and take care of all the children in need. 

The four kids sat on a few crates watching the city go about its day. There were many few people now, compared to yesterday. There were still a ton of homeless children but it as a bit easier to get food now that the mouths to feed had decreased ten fold. 

"You four... are you all alone?" Yuuko approached them, her four children following after her, their eyes red and puffy. 

Hokuto nodded, pushing herself off the ground and approaching the witch. "Yes. Our Grandmother died in the attack..." she clutched her sleeve trying to keep her emotions in check. "And Kotori... we don't know where Fuuma is." 

Yuuko's brow furrowed quite a bit. "I know he made it. He's probably tied up in the Garrison and can't get away. There is just so much going on." She pressed a few fingers to her temple. "I have a home in Sina. It's not terribly big but it's a roof. But food will still be a little tricky but it's better than what you have now. They're giving children meager jobs for a few coins but it's coins for food which our home will need. I'll take you all in but you'll still be alone quite a bit." 

"Thank you Yuuko-san!" Hokuto bowed deeply, Subaru pushing himself up too and following his twin's lead. "We will work hard not to trouble you." 

"Watanuki and Syaoran tell me that you're planning on joining the military when you're old enough?" 

Subaru looked up at the witch and nodded. "I am yes, the others just didn't want me to do it alone." 

"I don't disapprove." Yuuko began before Subaru could babble on. "I'm in the military myself, you know. And the Survey Legion is important. It truly is. But it's incredibly dangerous. I just want you children to know that. But you must do what you feel is right. I'm not crazy about my own doing something so dangerous but I know Clow would have let them. If they pick this path it is for a reason. But that is still a few years away. " She took a deep breath and gestured them all to follow her. "I have a carriage waiting for us. It'll be a little cramped but I am sure you children won't mind. And then first things first, you're all getting a bath." 

A bath sounded heavenly, Subaru had to admit. They all followed after the witch eager for a roof and clean water and just somewhere to go that wasn't outside. They could start to heal and slowly build a tiny makeshift home. At least for a few years before they all entered the military. 

Yuuko got water boiled up and as a group they all cleaned up each helping one another wipe away the grime from the past couple weeks of being on the streets. It felt nice to have Hokuto's fingers run through his hair and ensure lots of soap and water got into it so it was no longer filthy and tangled. It also felt like they were washing other things away with this big group bath. He couldn't exactly explain it though he wanted to try, to at least his twin but... This was the ending and the beginning of so many things. 

Having nothing of their own Maru and Moro lent clothing to Hokuto and Katori while Watanuki and Syaoran let Subaru and Kamui borrow theirs. It would do for now and Subaru was just grateful to have something clean to wear. 

Yuuko only had a small amount of food in the home. Some dried meat and fruits but it was a good meal all the same considering what they had been eating. The witch ensured them all that Sina would still have a decent amount of food to buy but it would be tougher to get things like meat going forward. With the loss of Maria the farm lands had shrunken considerably. It would always be difficult but so long as they stayed together they would persevere until things started to stabilize once more. 

This Subaru believed with all his heart. All they needed was each other. So while it was sad that his Grandmother was gone and Clow had been taken from them and that Seishirou maybe dead out there trying to reclaim the wall he knew that it would eventually be okay. Days would be hard but he was still alive and that was more important than anything. 

He clutched Hokuto's hand in the darkness giving it a squeeze and feeling the back of his hand tingle just a bit along that star pattern. They would work hard these next couple of years. They would earn money to help Yuuko with the expenses of all these extra children and then... then they'd join the military. And from there they'd find a way to make a difference in this world. 

* * *

 

Blood spilled past her lips and she didn't even bother to stop it. There was no point. No point at all.

Screams echoed around her as the titans gobbled up what remained of this fruitless and suicidal mission. Those damn dream seers... useless. Every single one of them. What good were any of them when their powers didn't even work against these monsters?

"Seishirou..." she mused, her golden eyes drifting upward to look at her son towering over her. He was nearly untouched from all this unspeakable chaos. Only his clothing seemed to be ragged and torn. At least he was safe, for now. "You can't even manage a sad look for your mother as she dies?"

His eyes moved over her. "There is so little left of you to be sad over."

So little left? That would explain a bit. "I thought I was just paralyzed but I seem to just be missing my extremities." She smiled despite it all, a giggle somehow escaping her. "My only regret is that we never found the sakura trees on the other side. They must be so hungry... so pale..."  

"A hundred years have passed since the Sakurazukamori took care of those trees. Their whispers would be foreign to us... There is no place for us anymore. We are not what we used to be. And we may never return to be that." 

"You say that but your actions say otherwise. You marked that little boy. I know you did." Setsuka smiled at her son her golden eyes gleaming with the last remnants of life left within her. "The Sumeragi of all people too.  You hunt with the instinct of our ancestors. You seek the sakura trees as much as I. When they call out to you, you will hear them. And that day will come. I know it will. Still I wonder, what you plan to do with the boy. It must be something fun. How can you say there is no place for us when you act as you do?" 

Seishirou turned his gaze away from his mother and upon the approaching titans. "Should I kill you then and secure my title in the family? Will that please you?" 

"Every moment is precious, my son... Will you waste valuable time for running and living in order to uphold traditions you don't believe in anymore?" she asked, her voice still able to hold a teasing air. 

The Sakurazukamori let out a sigh, his grip tightening on the blades in his hands. The ground shaking just a bit as a titan approached, a great shadow looing over both their forms. The soldier's golden hues glanced upward at the ugly creature that sought to devour them. "Will I run?" he repeated. "Who knows..."  

 

 

 


End file.
